Little Red Riding Hood
by GublerRussia
Summary: I got this idea when listening to Halloween music a few years back. It's my first story ever so it's a bit rough I'm mostly likely going to delete it and upload a better version so if you fall in love with this mistake riddled blob then just follow me and you will have true pleasure.


**Whats up peeps? I'm back! I never write anything cuz I'm busy watching anime and reading manga. Oh, and school too! But it's halloween and I have need to celebrate. I was listening to a halloween CD when I stumbled across the song Little Red Riding Hood which is one of the best songs ever. Then I realized how much it reminds me of Grell and Undertaker. I can toatlly see undertaker as the big bad wolf and Grell as Little Red Riding Hood ;D So I give you my story. Enjoy and review!**

Undertaker sat down on his favorite coffin in his shop. The big black one with and intracite red cross in the middle and black silk lining on the inside. He would never sell that one, he had just grown to attached to was the most gorgeous coffin he had ever made and he wasn't going to part with it easly. He sighed heavly, he was _soooo _bored. He had already finished his only corpse for the day and he could use a good laugh. Or a certian cute little reaper to keep him company. Undertaker shook his head, there he was, thinking of Grell again. Why was the little red shinigama always on his mind? He just couldnt stop thinking about him. He was so damn cute and he had to admit, kinda sexy. Did he say kinda, he meant really, _really _sexy. He would sell the very coffin he sat on just to hold hands with the smokin little reaper. In fact he had often daydreamed of Grell sprawled out in that very coffin. Begging Undertaker for more. Undertaker shivered blissfully at the thought. He sighed and rested his chin in his hands. Why must they be only daydreams? Well probably because he was the strangest person to ever walk the earth and, well, kinda creepy. Did he say kinda, he meant really,_ really_ creepy. Even if he were to get within twenty feet of Grell he would probably run of screaming in horror at the abomanation Undertaker knew he was. He sighed again. Wasn't there anything to do besides mope? He looked out the side window into the dark gray sky and suddenly, he saw something red move in the alley below. Who was that walking in the alley? Why it was Grell!

Grell was_ sooo_ tired. He had been working all day and now Will wanted him to do a bunch of paper work. Will had really been busting his chops latley. To make matters worse he was now lost. Great, how was he going to get back to the library if he didn't know where he was? He knew Will wouldn't take his getting lost as a good excuse of being late and just give him more work. Uhhhhh! So aggrevating! And now someone was following him! Did they really think he couldn't hear them.

"What do you want," he demanded as he twirled around to face whoever had followed him. It was a tall man who was so big he seemed to cover the whole alley.

"Hello my pretty," the man snarled and slammed Grell against the wall. Thats when he realized he was cornered. Shit.

Undertaker saw a man grab Grell and push him against the grimy bricks of the alley wall. Well he would just have to fix that wouldnt he? However he didn't want to frighten the shinigama further with his presence so he dawned a disguise. It was pretty much just a cape covering his face but still, it worked. He quickly rushed out to the alley, cape flying behind him. He grapped the tall broad man by the back of the shirt and threw him off of Grell. The mans head collided with the bricks with a loud crack and he fell to the cobblestones completly unconcious. Grell looked up at his savior in awe. He was pretty tall but he didn't look that strong.

"Are you alright my dear," Undertaker asked.

"Y-yes thank you," Grell said completley stunned. However he quickly recovered and resorted to his normal flirtatious manner. "So might I know the name of my savior?" Grell cocked his hips in an alluring way and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Well my dear aren't you looking good." Shit. Did he really just say that? He couldn't help it he looked _sooo_ hot in his red jacket and high heel boots. And the way he was openly flirting with him was such a turn on.

"Why thank you," Grell purred.

"You know this isn't a safe place to be walking all alone. Ecspecially when your such a pretty little thing like you." Undertaker had lost all control now. He couldn't help it, he had dreamed of Grell flirting in such a way with him so often. He couldn't even believe this was happening.

"Oh, so flattering,"Grell said with a wiggle of his hips, " But I don't even no were I am." He pouted and this just made Undertaketr crave his companinship more. He had never wanted anyone so much. Damn. He didn't want to scare Grell off but he really wanted to kiss him. Or even just hold him.

"Well I can help you. Where are you going my dear?" Grell didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell him about the shinigami library so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"My grandmas." Grandmas? What the hell was he thinking?

"Well I can walk you there if you would like. Where is it?" Grell had to think about that one. Well there were three places in London were the shingami library portal could be opened. Which one of these places would a grandma live? Well grandmas didn't live in the middle of fields or in factorys so there was one place left...

"Near the Big Ben Clock Tower."

"Ah, I see. Well I know the way, why don't you come with me."

"Oh, well alright. Thank you," Grell said as he stepped up closer to the stranger, "lets go."

Undertaker couldn't take much more of this. He could feel Grells body heat as they walked he was that close. And the way he was swaying his hips...

"How long do you think it will take," Grell asked looking up at Undertaker. His eyes were wide with worry. He was probably going to meet Will, Undertaker would be worried if her were going to be late to see Will too. The head reaper could be really tough.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take long." Undertaker looked back into Grells eyes which showed greatful relief.

"Good, I wouldn't want...Grandma...to worry."

"Of course not." They walked in silence for awhile. The only noise was their shoes clicking on the coblestones and echoing off the buildings. After awhile Undertaker glanced sideways at Grell. Gods he was gorgeous, just then Grell looked up at Undertaker and they locked eyes. Oh, those eyes.

"My, what beutiful big eyes you have," Undertaker said and Grell actually blushed and looked away.

"Thank you." He looked down at his shoes shyly. Their was something diffrent about this guy from all the others who flirted with him. This man seemed to really mean it and it was kind of a turn on. Plus there was an elment of danger which made it all the more exciting. He didn't even know who this man was or what he looked like. He imagined he was incredibly sexy under that hood. For some reason his mind kept wandering to Undertaker. Why was he thinking of him at a time like this? Sure he had fantastic eyes, and was a legend among shinigami, and was a little sexy but... Alright he couldn't hide from it himself any longer, he liked Undertaker. Alot. He would imagine the men he was with were really Undertaker and he couldn't ignore that anymore. If that wasn't a sighn he liked him then what was? But here he was with some strange man in the alleys of London. He was kind of scared to confront Undertaker really he was just so, incredible. He was in awe of him and maybe even a tad frightend of what he'd say if he told him he liked him. Alot. But he could settle for this sexy voiced stranger who seemed very open about how he felt.

"I still can't believe you were walking out here all alone," Undertaker said looking at Grell as he walked. "Such a beutiful thing as yourself is sure to attract some unwanted attention." Undertaker stopped walking and Grell did the same. Undertaker gripped Grells chin and lifted his face up. "Just look at those gergous full lips. Some one is sure to want to eat you up." Grell gasped and went bright red. Did he really just...? Undertaker let go of his chin and started walking again. Grell stood stunned for a second and then hurried to catch up. That was the _hottest _thing anyone had ever said to him. Even if it was a little creepy. He didn't know what to say, he was burning up.

Did he really just do that? Undertaker kicked himself mentally. Why was he so crazy? Oh why? Grell was sure to be freaked out now. Were had his self control gone? At least he'd stopped himself from kissing him by walking away. This was all to much but hey, at least he had something entertaining to do. This thought struck him as very funny and he had to stiffle a Grell wasn't saying anything so that was a good sighn. Hopefully. He was walking along side Undertker again but he was looking off in the oppisite direction, his cheeks glowing bright as his hair. God, he was a little while Grell spoke up.

"Um, would...would you...take off your hood? Our at least tell me who you are," he shuffled his feet nervously and looked up at Undertaker hopefully.

"Sorry but I'd rather walk with you for a little longer and if I told you who I was... you might want me to leave. Just...lets keep walking." He looked away and Grell looked back at his feet downcast. Undertaker wanted Grell to trust him and if he knew who he were... He wanted to hold him. Just to wrap him in his arms around him and never let go. How soft was the hot red heads skin? How warm was his body? How beutiful was the sound of his heart beat? Uh, this was driving Undertaker crazy!

"If only I could hold you..."

"What," Grell asked coming to a complete halt in utter shock. Oh fuck did he say that out loud? Oh good job dipshit he thought kicking himself mentally again.

"I...I...did I really say that out loud?" He looked back at Grell he looked up at him his face completly flushed and in shock. "I'm not really...a good guy. I mean I'm... not good with... controling myself if.. if...you know what I mean," he said looking anywhere but Grell. "But..I've been trying. And I've done pretty good I think. Haven't I?"

Grell couldn't belive what just happend. He was speechless...

"Look I can just... be content walking with you. If thats alright? If you still want to be around me that is..." Grell some how got his voice back.

"I'm flattered... really but I..." he was going to say that he liked someone else (Undertaker) when he noticed something. The strangers hand was at his side and on his finger was an emarald ring. Undertakers emarald ring. Suddenly he was filled with courage. Undertaker clearly liked him there was no doubt of that now. His voice was clear and determined when he spoke next. "I am very flattered that you find me so attractive but I'm afraid I like the Undertaker." Undertakers head whipped up so fast he almost broke his neck. "You... like Undertaker?"

"Oh, yes. For the longest time now," Grell looked off in the distance dreamly. He was quickly gaining back his quirky flirtatious manner now that he was in control again. "He's _soooo_ dreamy. Ooh, what I wouldn't give to have him wrap me in his arms at night." Grell swooned dramatically and shivered in delight. He didn't shiver on purpose but it was a nice touch he had to admit. He could practially see Undertaker drooling even though he had a hood over his face. "I wish he would talk to me the way you do," Grell said giving Undertaker his must sultry stare.

Undertaker's mouth went dry "I...I..."

"Oooh, it looks like were here," Grell said as he walked the last couple of steps towards Big Ben swaying his hips seductivelly. Undertaker still couldn't speak. His mouth hung open like a beached fish and all he could do was stare longingly at Grells behind.

"You know, I really wish my big bad protecter would let me see his face." He whined and walked back over to Undertaker and before he knew what had happened, Grell had tossed his hood off. He just stood there for a moment in shock but quickly recovered himself.

"Hello my dear," he purred, his signature grin spread across his face.

"Hellooo handsome," Grell whispered. Undertaker shivered in delight at the sound of his voice and the sexy look in his eyes.

"Well it took you long enough to figure out who I was."

"Well you could have told me it was you in the first place. Or you could have not worn the hood." Grell let go of Undertakers cloak which he had been clutching and crossed his arms pouting.

"Your so damn cute," Undertaker said with a little giggle. He wrapped his arms around Grells waste and pulled him up against his giggled to.

"Won't you give a kiss to these big full lips of mine," Grell said playfully pressing up against him.

"Actually, I thought maybe we'd go back to my place," Undertaker said suggestivley as he nuzzled Grells neck.

"Mmmm, sounds good..." Undertaker grabbed Grells face in both his hands and kissed him with so much passion that their heads reeled.

"Let's go," Grell said, his voice heavy with lust. Undertaker and Grell practially flew back to the shop.

**~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~**

Sebastian and Ciel were working on a case and once again, had hit a dead end. At times like this they would visit Undertaker and so, they found themselves in front of his shop. They didn't go in though because of the very erotic noises coming from within. It was very clear that Undertaker had found a compainon. The windows rattled and the sighn out front fall off with a loud clatter.

"God, he doesn't have to be so over zelous," Ciel muttered while his face slowly turned red. "I think we should get out of here," he said turning to Sebastion.

"Yes my Lord, it sounds as if Undertaker is busy with a guest," he smirked and looked up sharply when a very loud moan came from the building.

"AHHH! Uuunn! More, oh MORE!" Then Undertakers own voice could be heard, "UUUNgg! SO GOOD!" Ciels face turned bright red and he turned quickly back the way they came. Once up the road and away from the noises he felt much calmer and resumed his discussion of the case with Sebastion. Suddenly a very loud yell ripped through the air making everyone on the street jump.

**"YEEES! UH RIGHT THERE! AAAAAAHHHHH!" **Needless to say Ciel needed to stay home for the next three days and wouldn't go to Undertaker for two whole weeks and when he did he had to look away and pretend he was talking to Sebastion.

Undertaker didn't really give a shit and was as happy as can be. Him and Grell started going out and Will didn't punish Grell for being late because Undertaker payed him a little visit. And after a year or two Undertaker and Grell got married and- insert your name here- was there best man and or bridesmaid (you see I take hemaphrodites into consedaration) And everyone in the world was happy. Even the dipshits.

Owari

**A.N Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I have no idea what I just wrote! I was making halloween cupcakes and doing house chores as I wrote this! Multi-tasking! I hope it wasn't terrible. Please please review and PM me with any spelling mistakes cuz I know I probabaly made some. You know reading this over it kind of turned into a song fic. A little. Like half a song fic. So ya look up that song! It's good! Just go on youtube and type in little red riding hood sam the sham and the pharaohs. Can you honestly say it doesn't remind you of this pairing? Me thinks not. Peace me home skillets! Don't forget to review! I will review you in return or something! I just want me some feedback! Give it to me! :D**


End file.
